A triple laser flow cytometry has been developed so that various immuno-fluorescent labeling techniques may be employed for the investigation of cell kinetics. Three laser beams at different wave lengths are made to intersect a tumor cell flow stream passing through a quartz cuvette so that multi-parameter signals may be obtained. These signals are processed by specialized electronics and then analyzed by means of a PDP 11 computer. Simplified optics have increased light detection efficiency by an order of magnitude. The system is currently being used for the investigation of a unicellular protozon known as trypanosoma cruzi, the causative agent of Chagas disease.